


Aren't You Something to Admire?

by crosspin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, god forgive me please, i think that about covers it, trashy in general, where to start with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin
Summary: “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to hold myself back from you for much longer. This ass is driving me crazy.” Sokka gave it another squeeze, and Zuko pushed back against the contact. “Need to get inside you this second, or I’m going to come right in my pants.” That sent a whole new wave of arousal through Zuko’s body, and he pulled away to capture Sokka’s mouth in a needy kiss, just barely slipping his tongue past Sokka’s lips before pulling away and eliciting a disappointed moan from him.“Go to Ty Lee’s room. I’ll meet you there,” Zuko whispered against his lips.Zuko and Sokka are that annoying couple who come to your party, grope each other in public, lock you out of your room, and have sex in your bed. And you know what? I think that's really valid of them.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 680





	Aren't You Something to Admire?

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this into the void and runs* 
> 
> thank you to the anon who gave me an excuse to write this. 
> 
> title is from "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, for reasons that will soon become clear.

By any system of measurement known to man, Zuko was considerably drunk.  
  
It had started a few hours ago at the “pregame,” which had really just been Zuko sitting on Sokka’s lap on Katara’s couch, alternating between sipping Natural Ice and making out while Schitt’s Creek played on the TV in the background. Things escalated when they’d arrived at Suki and Ty Lee’s rented townhome, where Azula had immediately equipped them both with overflowing Solo cups of pink panty dropper, a concoction that mysteriously tasted almost exactly like pure tequila. After a few shots and a few unfortunate plays during a game of rage cage, Zuko had been saddled with the “genderless-loser cup” (the girls had banned the phrase “bitch cup” and any other gendered insults from their apartment), which Zuko chugged down to the cheers and jeers of his friends. Now he was nursing a screwdriver, courtesy of Ty Lee, with only enough orange juice to render any accusation that he was drinking straight vodka _technically_ inaccurate.  
  
So. Yeah. Drunk.  
  
Zuko was currently teamed up with Suki in a game of pool against Jet and Longshot. With the combined BAC of the group so high at this hour, the match was far more contentious than was warranted by their collective skill level. Zuko watched as Suki promised Jet he’d never be able to show his face in this town again while simultaneously hitting the other team’s striped ball into the far left pocket. While she passed the pool cue to Longshot, Zuko scanned the room for Sokka.  
  
And _goddamn_ , was he hard to miss.  
  
Zuko spotted Sokka easily. He was directly across the living room, cornered by Toph, who was rambling angrily about something Zuko couldn’t hear. Always one to take full advantage of the opportunity to break out his party wardrobe, Sokka was leaned up against the wall in a black, mesh, see-through crop top and a pair of low-slung joggers that left about a foot of bare skin exposed for all to see.  
  
(“Who are you getting all dressed up for?” Zuko had asked him indignantly when Sokka had stepped out of their bedroom to show off his ‘fit.  
  
“Baby. You _know_ who,” Sokka had laughed, before pulling him close for a long, slow kiss.)  
  
Zuko’s eyes lingered on Sokka’s abs, following his happy trail down to the exposed V of his muscled hips, before finally flicking back up to Sokka’s face. A shiver went down Zuko’s spine when he saw that Sokka was staring directly back at him, biting his lip and failing to conceal the massive grin on his face. As Zuko raised an eyebrow, Sokka’s gaze dropped, raking excruciatingly slowly over the line Zuko’s body, the most obvious undressing with the eyes Zuko had ever experienced. When Sokka finally met his gaze again, his grin had turned positively devilish.  
  
Zuko wasn’t normally one to exacerbate a situation like this, but the alcohol was making his self-control questionable at best, and Sokka looked so delicious that Zuko thought he might _die_ if he didn’t get his hands all over him soon. So, Zuko knew _exactly_ what he was doing when Longshot passed him the pool cue and Zuko made the less-than-strategic choice to aim for the solid ball on the complete opposite side of the pool table. The cue ball was several feet away, meaning Zuko had no choice but to turn his back to Sokka and _leeeeaaaan_ , ever so slowly, over the edge of the pool table so he could reach it. His outfit wasn’t as overtly sexual as Sokka’s was, but his skinny jeans were _just_ on this side of too tight, so he could imagine Sokka’s reaction as he took his time positioning the pool cue, standing up on his tiptoes to make sure he got the angle just right. After a few more seconds of practice shots and heckling from Jet, Zuko made his play.  
  
Miss. Darn.  
  
Zuko feigned disappointment as he straightened and passed the pool cue back over to Jet. But he couldn’t help but feel like a winner when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and a pair of lips press against his ear.  
  
“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” Sokka murmured, so soft and low Zuko could barely hear it.  
  
The words went straight to Zuko’s cock. He drew in a deep breath and felt Sokka’s arm tighten around him.  
  
“Do you have any idea how good you look? Do you know how hard you’re making it for me to control myself right now?” Sokka went on, the heat of his breath setting off goosebumps all over Zuko’s body.  
  
Zuko bit his lip and breathed in deep again, hoping he could control _himself_ for just a little bit longer. He spun slowly in Sokka’s grip until he was looking straight into his dark, hungry eyes. Sokka looked ready to _ravage_ him. Zuko’s mouth went dry.  
  
He stood up on his tiptoes again, so that his lips were at the level of Sokka’s ear. “Tell me,” he whispered.  
  
Zuko felt a growl rumble through Sokka’s chest. The hand around his waist came up and twisted into his hair, and Sokka used the grip to tilt Zuko’s head _just_ too far backwards, until Sokka’s lips were pressed against his ear again.  
  
“All I want to do,” he whispered, “is throw you onto that couch and fuck you right into the cushions.”  
  
Zuko let out the quietest of whimpers at the thought, letting his eyes slide shut as the image flashed across his mind’s eye.  
  
“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Sokka murmured, nipping at his earlobe. “Face down, ass up in the air? Letting everyone watch while I split you open with my cock? So everyone can see what a good little boy you are for me?”  
  
Zuko _would_ like that, but he wasn’t going to give Sokka that satisfaction. He took a steadying breath and turned his head, nuzzling his nose along Sokka’s jaw until he reached Sokka’s ear. “I think I’d rather ride you,” Zuko confessed. He felt Sokka inhale sharply, felt his grip on Zuko’s hair tighten. “I could fuck myself on your cock until I come all over _these_ ,” he said, running his hand over Sokka’s exposed abs for emphasis. “I think that’d be a good show, don’t you?”  
  
Sokka tugged his head back so he could look Zuko in the eye, and Zuko was pleased to see the way his hungry expression was now colored with a hint of wild desperation. Sokka slid his other hand into one of Zuko’s back pockets, squeezed his ass, and then drew in his hips so they pressed right up against Sokka’s. Sokka was hard as a rock.  
  
“Fuck’s sake – Zuko, are you going to take your turn?” Suki was asking from the pool table, but Zuko could barely hear her, not while Sokka was tugging his head in close again and pressing a bruising kiss against the skin of his neck.  
  
“You’ve got a dirty mouth on you tonight, don’t you?” Sokka observed, and he let out a breathy chuckle as Zuko nodded enthusiastically against him. “Yeah? Can you feel how turned on I am right now? Can you feel how bad I want you?” Zuko nodded again as Sokka shifted his hips back and forth, a motion probably just too close to a grind to be socially acceptable. Zuko clamped his mouth shut to hold back a moan as Sokka’s erection brushed against his own. “Just wanna be inside you. Wanna give it all to you. Wanna make you feel so, _so_ good, baby. You want that? Want me to fill you up? Want me to make you feel good?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Zuko hissed out loud before he could stop himself. Sokka groaned softly and sunk his teeth into Zuko’s neck.  
  
“Get a room!” Smellerbee shouted from the couch, and Jet snickered along with her. Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to care.  
  
“I like that idea,” Sokka whispered. Zuko shuddered, melting against him as Sokka’s voice grew even lower. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to hold myself back from you for much longer. This ass is driving me crazy.” He gave it another squeeze, and Zuko pushed back against the contact. “Need to get inside you this second, or I’m going to come right in my pants.”  
  
Zuko pushed his luck a little then, grinding his hips first back into Sokka’s hand and then forward against his cock. Sokka keened in his ear. That sent a whole new wave of arousal through Zuko’s body, and he pulled away to capture Sokka’s mouth in a needy kiss, just barely slipping his tongue past Sokka’s lips before pulling away and eliciting a disappointed moan from him.  
  
“Go to Ty Lee’s room. I’ll meet you there,” Zuko whispered against his lips.  
  
Sokka’s eyebrows shot up, like he couldn’t believe his luck. He pressed one more quick kiss into Zuko’s mouth and disentangled himself without another word, flashing him a grin before sauntering away. Zuko shamelessly ogled at the rippling of Sokka’s back muscles as he followed Zuko’s order and made his way up the stairs.  
  
Zuko wasn’t sure why he’d picked Ty Lee. It wasn’t like Ty Lee would kill him any less violently than Suki would if she found out he’d fooled around with Sokka in her bed. But Ty Lee wasn’t the one who was currently glaring at him for being the weak link of his pool team.  
  
“Are you going to actually play now?” Suki asked angrily.  
  
“Uh, yeah, sorry,” Zuko said, head spinning from how turned on he was and the fantasy of what Sokka might be doing upstairs while he waited for Zuko to join him. He accepted the pool cue and made a half-hearted attempt to hit one of their balls – another miss. He shrugged and passed the stick back to Jet. “Be right back, gotta go to the bathroom,” he muttered, before turning to follow Sokka’s path up the stairs.  
  
“Uh huh. You’re really letting me down tonight, pal!” Suki shouted after him.  
  
Zuko ignored her. His mouth was already watering as he reached the top of the stairs and turned left, toward the bedroom he knew from years of sleepovers was Ty Lee’s. He rested his hand on the knob, drawing in a steadying breath, before opening up the door and letting himself inside.  
  
Sokka was a sight to see, laid out on Ty Lee’s bright pink bedspread, surrounded by Blackpink and Sailor Moon posters, his dark skin tinged a rosy color from the pink, heart-shaped lamp on her bedside table. Sokka had done away with his pants, so now he was just wearing his black briefs and the mesh crop top, which barely counted as clothing at all. Sokka met Zuko’s entrance with a grin, and Zuko could see that he was palming himself steadily through the fabric of his underwear.  
  
“Get over here, pretty boy,” he said playfully.  
  
Zuko didn’t need to be told twice. He locked the bedroom door and then dashed eagerly to the side of the bed, ready to hop right on top of Sokka when Sokka stopped him with an outstretched hand.  
  
“Hey! No pants allowed!” he said. “Can you imagine what Ty Lee would think of you? Wearing jeans on her nice comforter?”  
  
“I don’t want to think about what she would think of any of this,” Zuko countered, but he did as Sokka said anyway, turning around so Sokka could watch as Zuko slowly slid the pants off his body, leaving only his button-down and his briefs.  
  
Sokka moaned at his meandering. “Why are you being so evil tonight?”  
  
“ _Evil?_ ” Zuko asked. “Me? Evil? That sounds like the talk of someone who wants to leave this room with blue balls.” He turned back around to look Sokka in the eye and began to slowly undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt.  
  
“ _Zuko_ ,” Sokka groaned. He upped the pace of his strokes, arching his back ever so slightly. “You’re not evil. You’re wonderful. Please come sit on my dick before I spontaneously combust from how sexy you look.”  
  
Zuko’s self-control had its limits, and one of those limits was the little gasp Sokka made when his own thumb brushed against the head of his cock through his underwear. Zuko undid the last of the buttons and leapt onto the bed, throwing one leg over Sokka’s body and sinking down onto the outline of his cock.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Sokka cried out. His hands immediately went for Zuko’s hips, holding him still as Zuko let the full weight of his body rest against Sokka’s crotch. Zuko didn’t even let out a sound; he squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, focusing on not coming instantly at the feeling of Sokka’s massive erection pressed up against his ass.  
  
When the danger felt like it had passed, Zuko opened his eyes again and looked down at Sokka, who was staring up at him with a mix of wonder and need. Zuko rolled his hips experimentally, relishing in the way Sokka gasped and tightened his grip even more around Zuko’s hips.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Sokka said, letting his head flop back against Ty Lee’s fluffy pink pillow. “Is this what you wanted? To sit pretty on my cock like that? You have no idea how good you look right now.”  
  
Sokka let out another hiss as Zuko moved his hips again, rocking them backwards and forwards, setting a torturously leisurely pace. “Oh, _yeah_. I love it when you use my cock like that. Does that feel good?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Zuko said quietly, his voice higher than normal. “Feels really good.”  
  
“Feels so good for me too. _Fuck_. Your body is perfect, you know that, right?” Sokka removed one hand from Zuko’s hips to run it up his bare chest, brushing his thumb over Zuko’s nipple. “So perfect for me. You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He gave Zuko’s nipple a light pinch before letting his fingers trail upward toward Zuko’s collarbone. “How did I get so lucky? How did I score a perfect little sex toy like you?”  
  
Zuko groaned at that, and his hips moved forward in a particularly forceful thrust without his permission, leaving Sokka gasping. “That’s it, that’s it. Fucking _ride_ me, baby. Make yourself feel good.” Both his hands slid back down to grab Zuko’s ass and spread it, simultaneously pitching his own hips upwards to meet Zuko’s next thrust. Zuko yelped at the overwhelming overlap of sensations. “Yeah? You like that? You like it when I spread you open like that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zuko said through gritted teeth. He liked it a _lot_.  
  
“Love this ass so much, oh my _god_ ,” Sokka said, giving it another squeeze. “I just wanna feel how tight you are right now. Wanna slide you down onto my cock and give it all do you.” Zuko’s hips began moving faster, moaning at the idea of taking Sokka’s dick all the way up inside him, easily imagining the familiar sensation of riding Sokka for real. “Yeah, baby, yeah, _fuck_. God, I just want to fill you up. Come inside you again and again. Would you let me do that?”  
  
“Yes, Sokka, _please_ ,” Zuko said again. “I want you to.”  
  
“I know you do, baby. _Oh_. You’re so fucking slutty for me, aren’t you? I love how dirty you are. No one else knows it but me.” Sokka’s upward thrusts were coming harder, bouncing Zuko up and down in his lap. “ _Fuck_ , look at you, riding me like that. You’re such a good boy for me.”  
  
“ _Ugh_ , _yes_ , Sokka,” Zuko moaned at the praise. “Want to…be good for you.”  
  
The effect of those words on Sokka was instantaneous. Zuko barely had time to see Sokka’s eyes go wild before he found himself on his back, with Sokka caging him in between his biceps.  
  
“ _Zuko_ , baby, you’re always good for me,” Sokka said as he peppered kisses all over Zuko’s face. Zuko felt Sokka move Zuko’s arms above his head and press down on his wrists, trapping them up there. “So, so good. You’re fucking perfect. My perfect boy.”  
  
Zuko whimpered and strained against Sokka’s grip on his wrists, which only made Sokka up the pressure against them. “Come on, be good,” Sokka reminded him, swallowing Zuko’s next whine with a kiss. Zuko felt Sokka’s hips begin to move against him, jerking forward against Zuko’s ass as if he were fucking deep inside of him. It was driving Zuko crazy.  
  
“Let me give it to you, it’s okay, let me make you feel good,” Sokka said, pulling back and looking Zuko in the eye as he continued to squirm. “I wanna take care of you, can you let me do that?” Zuko nodded, struggling to keep his hands still. Sokka rewarded him with another forceful thrust that sent their erections sliding against each other, and Zuko swore he saw fireworks. “You think you could come like this? Just grinding against me like that?”  
  
Zuko _knew_ he could, because he was about 95% of the way there already. He was about to tell Sokka as much when he heard the sound of the locked doorknob being jiggled.  
  
“Who’s in there?” Mai’s voice asked.  
  
Sokka froze, staring down at Zuko with something between guilt and amusement.  
  
“Um, it’s me,” Zuko called back.  
  
“What are you doing in Ty Lee’s room?”  
  
_What are **you** doing trying to get into Ty Lee’s room?_ Zuko wanted to ask, but he knew he was on thin ice already. “I’m not feeling well, just wanted to lay down for a sec,” he lied.  
  
There was a pause. “Zuko, how stupid do you think I am? I know Sokka’s in there with you.”  
  
Sokka laughed silently above him before dropping his head and sinking his teeth into the skin of Zuko’s shoulder with enough force to leave a bruise. Zuko choked in a breath.  
  
“Um…” he squeaked.  
  
“Forget it. I’m getting Ty Lee.”  
  
Zuko’s blood went cold. “What should we do?” he hissed to Sokka, who was busy unhelpfully marking up his collarbone with hickeys.  
  
Sokka answered by moving, letting Zuko’s hands go and beginning to trail his lips down Zuko’s chest. “Gotta make it quick,” he murmured against one pec, swiping his tongue over Zuko’s nipple before moving further down. He pressed a series of kisses down the line of hair in the center of Zuko’s stomach before reaching the waistband of his briefs and letting his tongue flick barely beneath it.  
  
“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko gasped, scandalized and horribly turned on all once. Ty Lee would no doubt be here at any moment, but that possibility was becoming increasingly unimportant compared to the feeling of Sokka’s nose brushing agonizingly slowly against his hipbone.  
  
“Hmm?” Sokka asked, taking the fabric of Zuko’s underwear in his teeth and tugging it down, just past the head of his cock.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Zuko reached down to bunch his hands in Sokka’s hair as he leaned in and gave the tip of his cock the most teasing of kisses.  
  
“Zuko, what the _hell_ are you doing in there?” It was Ty Lee’s voice this time, shrill with anger.  
  
“Umm…”  
  
“And don’t tell me you’re just laying down, I know you’re in there with Sokka.”  
  
Said co-occupant of the room picked that moment to suck the head of Zuko’s cock right into his mouth. Zuko bit his own lip hard to keep himself from crying out as Sokka’s tongue flicked over his slit. Sokka’s mouth was so warm and wet that it took everything Zuko had to keep from coming right then and there.  
  
Hearing no defense, Ty Lee went on. “Okay, Zuko. I’ve got a bobby pin and I’m coming in.”  
  
Sokka yanked his mouth off of Zuko’s cock and glanced up at him, looking appropriately panicked, but also just a little bit exhilarated. Zuko heard the doorknob jiggle as Ty Lee fiddled with the lock – they’d never be able to make themselves decent in time. He looked around the room, and his eyes landed on the open door behind Sokka.  
  
“Bathroom,” Zuko commanded in a whisper, kicking Sokka lightly on the chest to get him moving. “ _Bathroom!_ ”  
  
After another second, Sokka got it. He jumped up off of the bed and grabbed Zuko’s hand, and together they bolted giddily into the bathroom that adjoined Ty Lee’s room. Zuko _just_ managed to close and lock the door when Ty Lee finally broke into her bedroom.  
  
“Oh, _seriously_ , Zuko? My bathroom? I’m going to kill you.”  
  
Sokka was giving him such an entertained grin that Zuko couldn’t help but return it. He knew he should feel guilty, or scared, but the many shots in his bloodstream meant that all he could feel was thrilled at the good fortune of being locked in such a small space with his nearly-naked boyfriend. Sokka let himself fall back against the wall, showing off his solid wall of abs once more, and gave Zuko’s shoulder the lightest of downward pushes. He was kidding, but Zuko did as Sokka wanted without thinking, sinking to his knees between Sokka’s legs and shooting a mirthful look up at him. Sokka smiled down at him, delighted at this turn of events.  
  
_Good boy_ , he mouthed silently.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m feeling a little sick,” Zuko yelled back as he reached up and slid Sokka’s briefs down the swell of his ass, revealing his giant erection.  
  
“Oh yeah? So sick you guys both had to take your pants off?”  
  
“I think I have…a fever?” Zuko tried, looking up at Sokka with a wince as he cracked up against the wall.  
  
“And Sokka’s helping with that?”  
  
“He’s holding my hair back,” Zuko told her, which was true. Sokka used his grip to lower Zuko’s mouth onto his cock, letting a silent breath out of his nose when Zuko gently sucked the head into his mouth and ran his tongue over it.  
  
“Unbelievable. You know I can break into the bathroom too, right?”  
  
Zuko pulled himself off of Sokka’s cock. “Please don’t do that,” he asked Ty Lee, hoping their years of friendship would help him appeal to her better nature. “Please.”  
  
There was muffled grumbling as Ty Lee consulted with Mai. Sokka stroked himself slowly, pushing his cock down to run the head hopefully against Zuko’s wet lips. Zuko gave him a light lick, right on the tip.   
  
“Okay, listen up,” Ty Lee said. “Number one, I hate you. Number two, I’m going to kill you as soon as I can get my hands on you. Number three, you’re never invited back to my apartment ever again. And number four…I’m going to give you disgusting sex addicts five minutes to finish up before I bust in there.”  
  
“Deal!” Sokka called out, speaking up for the first time. Zuko smacked him across the thigh.  
  
“I’m setting a timer!” Zuko heard Ty Lee say, before the sound of a slamming door shook the whole bathroom.  
  
Zuko didn’t waste any of their limited time, swallowing all of Sokka’s length in one go before Sokka even had time to react. Sokka gasped and gripped his hair, hard, holding Zuko’s face against his hips while Zuko swallowed around him.  
  
“ _Yes_ , Zuko, yes, fuck, that feels so good,” he said. Zuko began to bob his head up and down, and Sokka began to meet him with gentle thrusts, head barely brushing against the back of Zuko’s throat where Zuko liked to take it fast and hard. “You love taking my cock like that, don’t you? Oh, _baby_. Can’t even help yourself, can you? Just fucking addicted to sucking me off. _Fuck_.”  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” Zuko moaned around him in agreement.  
  
“Bet you would have loved it, if they came in here and saw you like this. Down on your knees for me. Being so good for me. Ugh, _Zuko_. My little cockslut.” Zuko whimpered at the thought of that. Sokka was right – he loved the possibility of being seen like this, down on the floor, being so _good_ for Sokka. “Yeah, I know, baby, I know. _Fuck_. You should see the way you look like this. Fucking incredible.”  
  
Sokka froze. “Hang on,” he said, voice back up to its normal register. “Get up.”  
  
Zuko pulled off of him again disappointedly. “Why?” he asked, in a voice that could probably be considered a whine.  
  
“Oh my god, you really are addicted to sucking me off, aren’t you?” Sokka laughed. “Get up, let me show you.”  
  
Zuko stood up. “Undies off,” Sokka commanded, as he slid his own pair the rest of the way down his legs and kicked them off of his feet. Zuko rolled his off, which left them both down to their shirts – Sokka in his ridiculous crop top, and Zuko with his open, unbuttoned shirt still hanging off his shoulders. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s shoulders and pulled him in for a surprisingly tender kiss, letting their erections just barely brush against each other, before turning Zuko around and bending him right over the bathroom sink.  
  
“There, see?”  
  
_Oh_. Zuko saw. He saw _everything_ , right there in the giant bathroom mirror. He was up close and personal with his own face, and could see every angle of their position as if it were a porn video projected onto a movie theater screen. Normally, Zuko hated the way he looked when he got drunk, hated the Asian glow that lit his cheeks up in bright scarlet, but now instead of looking wasted he simply looked debauched. It was _sexy_ , seeing the way his hair was mussed up and his shoulder was littered with hickeys. Not to mention the way Sokka looked standing over him, with his hair down and a look on his face like he was calculating just the right angle from which to demolish him.   
  
“See what I mean?” Sokka asked. “You look _so_ fucking hot.”  
  
“Yeah,” Zuko couldn’t help but agreeing, and Sokka beamed at him.  
  
Zuko felt the press of Sokka’s cock against his bare ass as Sokka leaned over and pressed two fingers between Zuko’s lips. Zuko watched his mirror-self suck the Sokka’s big fingers into his mouth and thoroughly lather them up with his tongue, earning a tortured groan from Sokka. It was strange but weirdly mesmerizing to watch himself doing all the things he would normally do for Sokka without a second thought. Zuko found himself getting showy with it, sliding his tongue exaggeratedly in and out of his mouth, his eyes flicking between Sokka’s stricken expression and his own heavily-lidded eyes. _Fuck_ , was that hot. Sokka always had the best ideas.  
  
“God, you’re so fucking dirty, aren’t you?” Sokka murmured. “Got you all hot and bothered now, huh? You like sucking on my fingers like that?” Zuko hummed, and felt Sokka’s cock press more insistently against him as Zuko sucked the digits in even harder, straining to lick the palm of Sokka’s hand. “ _Fuck_. You’re too good at that, baby. Feels like I’m gonna explode.”  
  
Too soon for Zuko’s liking, Sokka tugged his fingers from Zuko’s mouth, pulling them from his lips with a wet _pop_. Zuko whined as Sokka straightened, removing the pleasant pressure of his body from Zuko’s back, but the sound quickly turned into a yelp as Sokka rubbed his slick fingers gently over Zuko’s asshole.  
  
“Does that feel good?” Sokka asked lowly.  
  
_Too good_ , especially considering Zuko knew there was no way Sokka would follow through on his teasing. “Yes, but – _Sokka_ ,” Zuko attempted to say, biting back a gasp as one fingertip slid just barely past the rim. “We don’t – ”  
  
“I know, I know, there’s no time for me to fuck you, which is a goddamn tragedy,” Sokka said, continuing to run his wet fingers over the hole. “But there’re other ways I can get you off.”  
  
The feeling of Sokka’s fingers was replaced by the blunt feeling of the tip of his cock, still slick from when Zuko had been blowing him before. Zuko moaned and pushed back against it, and Sokka laughed. “Do you like that, baby?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
Sokka grabbed both of his hips, holding him still as he slid his cock slowly over the cleft of Zuko’s ass. It was almost like fucking, except Sokka wasn’t inside him, just rubbing up and down against his hole, sending waves of pleasure up Zuko’s spine. He watched Sokka’s face in the mirror and saw the way his mouth hung slightly open, the way his biceps tensed from how tight he was holding Zuko down, and the way he was staring hungrily right back at Zuko. He looked unbearably sexy.  
  
“Like – what you see?” Sokka asked breathlessly, meeting his eye in the mirror as his hips met Zuko’s ass once more.  
  
“You look – _ah_ ,” Zuko said, interrupted by a particularly forceful thrust. He saw Sokka’s grin grow mischievous, saw his own stunned expression as Sokka’s hips apologized for the blow with a slow, sustained grind against Zuko. “Fuck. _Sokka_ ,” he finished, because it was really all he could manage at this point. Sokka knew how good he looked – he could see it himself.  
  
“Yeah, baby. I knew you’d like this,” Sokka murmured, voice dipping deep into the octave saved only for sex. Only for Zuko. “You love putting on a show, don’t you? Such a good boy.”  
  
“ _AH_ ,” Zuko cried out as Sokka interrupted his soft grinding with another slam of his hips against Zuko. The force of it sent Zuko scrambling, knocking over half a dozen of Ty Lee’s hair products as he struggled for purchase on the bathroom counter and pressed his ass back against Sokka.   
  
“That’s it, just feel how hard you make me, _fuck_. I’m fucking close already. Just watching you take it like that.”  
  
“Me – too,” Zuko told him. It had been a minute since either of them had touched his cock and yet it was throbbing, leaking down onto Ty Lee’s bathroom floor.  
  
“I wanna make you come, baby,” Sokka said, a sudden urgency in his voice. “Can I touch you?”  
  
Zuko watched himself bite his lip in the mirror, and then watched himself go red as he built up the nerve to ask for what he wanted. “Can you – um.” Now looking at himself was making it _worse_ , because seeing how embarrassed he looked made him feel even more embarrassed.  
  
“Hm?” Sokka asked, reaching down to brush Zuko’s bangs from his eyes.  
  
“Can you – choke me?”  
  
This time, Zuko watched Sokka’s reaction as his eyes went stunned, and then shifted into something a little more devious. They’d done it a few times before, whenever Zuko was feeling particularly bold, and it always drove Sokka a little crazy. Tonight was clearly no exception.  
  
“ _Zuko_ ,” Sokka, said, pretending to be scandalized, but Zuko could hear the way his voice quivered, like he was struggling to maintain his composure. “Oh, _baby_. So fucking dirty, aren’t you? You wanna feel my hand around your throat? Of course I can choke you.”  
  
Sokka leaned over again, pressing his chest against Zuko’s back and bringing up one arm to wrap his big hand around Zuko’s neck. Zuko couldn’t tear his eyes away from his reflection, watching the way Sokka’s strong fingers sunk into the pale skin of his own neck. It always felt incredible, but now it looked incredible too, and Zuko knew the visual was going to send him straight to a quick climax.   
  
“How’s that? Tight enough?” Sokka murmured into his ear, now that their heads were right next to each other again.  
  
“Can you – _ah_ ,” Zuko stuttered as Sokka slid his cock slowly up against his ass. “A little – tighter.”  
  
Sokka groaned, bit down hard on Zuko’s ear, and tightened his hand even more, pressing closer against Zuko’s back. Zuko keened at all the crushing pressure, the way Sokka was so strong that he could do anything he wanted to Zuko, the way that he was holding himself back even now. Zuko _loved_ it, and his blown pupils in the mirror made that clear.  
  
“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Sokka asked him, keeping his grip on Zuko’s neck tight as he thrust his hips forward against him, _achingly_ hard in every sense of the word. Zuko was feeling almost overwhelmed by the heat of Sokka all around him – his body, his cock, his hand, and the warm breath of his words in Zuko’s ear. “ _Zuko_ , oh my god. It’s so fucking hot that you’re into this. Love it when you let me do this for you, _oh_. Just wanna make you feel good, wanna give you everything you want, wanna take care of you. You deserve it, you’re always – _ah_ – such a good boy for me.”  
  
Zuko moaned in response, turned on past the point of eloquence.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, that’s so good. Your ass feels absolutely incredible, _fuck_. You’re being so good for me, letting me rub my cock all over you. Such a fucking good boy. My perfect little cockslut.” Zuko closed his eyes and let out some more sounds, but then he felt Sokka’s hand tighten around his throat. “Open your eyes, baby. I want you to see yourself.”  
  
Zuko opened his eyes and made eye contact with his own wild expression in the mirror. He looked a little feral, with his eyes wide and his hair sticking out in every direction and his breaths coming in stunted gasps. The glass was fogging up a little, because Zuko couldn’t keep from breathing out a soft “ _oh_ ” each time Sokka slammed into him.  
  
“Zuko, baby, can you touch yourself?” Sokka purred in his ear. He upped the pace, doing away with the intermittent grinding and snapping of his hips from before, replacing it with a steady stream of solid thrusts against Zuko, as if he were fucking deep up inside him. “I wanna watch.”  
  
“I’m close,” Zuko warned him, hands itching to move toward his aching cock but knowing that would be the end of it all.  
  
“I know, I know, me too,” Sokka told him. “It’s okay. Finish yourself off for me, baby. I wanna see how pretty you look when you come. I want _you_ to see it.”  
  
Zuko let go of the counter with one hand and brought it between his legs, wrapping it around his cock. The slam of Sokka’s hips against his ass forced him to thrust into his own hand, and he let out a sob as Sokka continuously rammed him into himself.  
  
“ _Oh my god_ , look at you, Zuko, oh my god,” Sokka rambled, meeting Zuko’s devasted expression in the mirror. “You look so good, touching yourself like that. Oh, baby, _oh_ , I’m so fucking close, you gonna come for me?”  
  
Zuko nodded, feeling the pressure building up in his belly as he threatened to burst. “Gonna – come for you,” he choked out through the squeeze of Sokka’s hand.  
  
“I know you are, baby, you’re so fucking good. _Fuck_ , Zuko, yes, oh my god, just like that, come on, come for me,” Sokka babbled, the movements of his hips growing more forceful and more erratic, the grip of his hand on Zuko’s neck getting tighter, the set of his eyes in the mirror becoming more wild and pleading. Zuko tightened his hand around himself and stroked faster, desperate for release and desperate to give Sokka what he was asking for. “Please, Zuko, _please_ , come for me, baby, come for me – ”  
  
The words, the weight of the hand on his neck, the pressure of Sokka against his back, it was all _too much_ , and Zuko slammed his eyes shut and climaxed with a strangled yell, spilling out onto his hand and the bathroom floor. As Zuko gasped for breath, Sokka let out a tortured “ _baby_ ,” doubled his pace and bit down hard into Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko forced his eyes back open so he could watch Sokka’s reflection in the mirror, totally transfixed as Sokka let out a feral groan and then spilled warmth all over Zuko’s back.  
  
He wanted to keep that memory for the rest of his life.  
  
Sokka slumped over him, panting hard and dropping his hand from Zuko’s neck in favor of nuzzling his nose lovingly against it. Zuko looked between Sokka and himself, finding that he liked the odd brightness of his eyes that the orgasm had wrought. He looked relaxed, which was unusual, to say the least.  
  
Zuko was startled from his post-orgasmic haze by the sound of the bedroom door being thrown open, followed by a deafening knock on the bathroom door. “Time’s up!” Ty Lee called out.  
  
Sokka moaned uselessly against Zuko’s shoulder.  
  
“One sec,” Zuko said, and then cringed at how strangled his voice sounded. He sounded like he’d just been – well.   
  
“Not one sec, you had your sec, now you need to get out of my – ”  
  
“Ty Lee. Please.”  
  
She made an angry sound. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” she said. “One more minute.”  
  
“THANK YOU!” Zuko yelled back at her. Sokka was still laying on his back, so Zuko nudged him with his shoulder.  
  
“Baby,” he said when Sokka made no attempt to move.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“We gotta get cleaned up.”  
  
Sokka made an upset noise against Zuko’s neck before slowly straightening. “Ugh. There’s probably a reason we don’t normally have sex in bathrooms.”  
  
“I thought it was nice,” Zuko told him, bucking his hips back playfully against Sokka’s still semi-erect cock.  
  
“I was having sex with _you_ , so of course it was,” Sokka said, dipping down to brush a kiss against his shoulder blade. “Don’t move, let me deal with this.”  
  
Zuko stayed bent over the counter as Sokka wadded up some toilet paper and wiped the semen off his back. Zuko washed his own orgasm from his hand in the sink and then accepted a few more squares to wipe himself down (and to dab up the few drops that had landed on the bathroom floor). Once they were done, Sokka dropped one more kiss onto the small of Zuko’s back. He passed Zuko his briefs, and they both tugged on their underwear.  
  
“Well, I think we’re going to have to shower immediately, but that’s good enough for now,” Sokka said.  
  
“It’s fine.” Zuko straightened and turned around, taking Sokka’s face in his hands and pulling him in. “I’m pretty sure Ty Lee’s going to call the cops if we don’t vacate the premises immediately.”  
  
“You’re damn right I am!” came her voice from the other side of the door.  
  
“We’re _coming_ ,” Zuko shouted back.  
  
“Mmm, love how bossy you get when you’re drunk,” Sokka said, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist and pressing his lips softly against Zuko’s.  
  
“I can hear you, you know!”  
  
“I think she’s about to break the door down,” Sokka whispered against Zuko’s mouth.  
  
Zuko shrugged. “Let her.”

**Author's Note:**

> come shame me about this on tumblr! [main blog](https://crosspin.tumblr.com) | [atla blog](https://engagedzukka.tumblr.com)


End file.
